


Hold it in

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Basically Noiz and Aoba getting it on in a public bathroom, and getting interrupted.But they do get to finish ;)





	Hold it in

The moment the door was flung open and shut, Noiz pressed Aoba against the wall in a heated kiss. The latter let out a loud groan, his eyes fluttering. Grinding his full erection against Aoba’s, Noiz started to strip Aoba of his shirt, then broke the kiss and took one nipple into his mouth and the other into his fingers.

“N-Noiz...” Aoba said breathily. His breath hitch when Noiz fumbled with his belt and bit on his nipple, which hardened even further. Once Noiz had token off his jeans, Aoba returned the action for Noiz. Soon enough, both men were grinding their leaking erections again, Aoba pressed against the wall of the bathroom stall. Noiz gasped, and took a hand to both their erections. Scooping a bit of pre-cum onto his finger, he took his finger and brought it to Aoba’s ass, pushing it in, recieving a moan of approval from both. Gradually adding fingers, Noiz began to start whispering into Aoba’s ear, nipping the earlobe sensually.

“Aoba, such a needy slut for me, huh? Just getting pent up in the middle of dinner with my family, who knows what they’ll think if they knew we were here for this?” Noiz whispered, sending shivers that ran down to his dick, hardening his erection even further. Before long, Noiz pulled his fingers out of Aoba and lifted him up, sinking him onto his cock. Aoba let out a broken moan, rocking his hips into Noiz’s abdomen. Noiz thrust up into Aoba, sending moans bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. Aoba seemed to have a kink for having sex in public like this, but it didn’t bother Noiz at all. 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom was pushed open. Noiz halted his movement, and toned down his breathing. Aoba was clenching down on him so hard it almost hurt. The person didn’t go away though.

“Noiz? Aoba? Are you guys okay?” A voice broke into the quiet bathroom. Crap.

It was Theo.

“Y-yeah, everything’s okay, so ah—!” Aoba’s sentence was interrupted by a silent and hard thrust.

“Do you need to get someone? Is Noiz in there too?” Theo continued, completely clueless. 

“U-um, y-yeah, Noiz is in here, e-everything’s okay,” Aoba managed to get out, breathless from the thrusts that Noiz directed to his prostate. 

“Um, are you sure? Is something wrong...?” Theo didn’t sound convinced.

“Yeah! Just, t-the toilet roll got unraveled, so, ah, we’re just afraid we won’t have enough.” Aoba stuttered, taking deep breaths in between. 

“I’ll help! Just, opened the door, and-!”

“Hnn...” Aoba reached up to cover his mouth frantically. 

“Umm...oh. I get what’s happening. Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom and dad.” Theo said, walking out the door. 

...

Fuck. Now they’ll never see the light of day again.

But these thoughts went away as soon as Noiz started to thrust deep and fast, Aoba’s moans once again filling the bathroom. Then, Noiz grabbed onto Aoba’s erection, jacking it off in time with his own thrusts. Aoba’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in the pleasure, and soon felt a heat starting his his abdomen. Noiz’s thrusts seemed to get more frantic, his hips stuttering at times.

Eventually, Aoba felt a warm heat warming his insides, which brought on his own climax, which shot at their chests. Aoba slumped over onto Noiz’s shoulder, sweat and cum sticky in between them.

Noiz lowered Aoba onto the closed toilet seat, then reached down to get some toilet paper to wipe everything off, when...!

Noiz nearly slipped on the trail of toilet paper that started from one side of the bathroom stall to the other. Hearing Noiz groan like in pain, Aoba wearily opened his eyes, widening them when he saw the trail of toilet paper on the floor. “Looks like what you told Theo was actually true,” Noiz muttered. Aoba stifled a laugh, and helped Noiz clean up the mess.

At the restaurant dinner table, Aoba and Noiz were well aware that everyone’s eyes were patically trained on them the entirety of the night. Aoba was seriously doubting that Theo didn’t tell everyone else.  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a legit nosebleed from making this XD
> 
> Actually, it wasn’t very funny at the time. I had to lay down after thirty minutes of bleeding. My mom seriously almost drove me to the hospital in a panic. ^_^
> 
> But still, I found this pretty funny.


End file.
